La quête du Chevalier
by chupeechan
Summary: Merci à Baderoh et Yunoki pour leur super challenge "Les vacances de Poudlard". J'espère que les aventures de ce cher chevalier de Catogan vous divertiront


Dame Baderoh **et** Dame Yunoki **, de la page Facebook** _Les Prompts de Poudlard_ **, ont eu l'excellente idée de nous proposer de choisir un personnage de notre univers préféré et d'écrire sur ses vacances d'été. Bien évidement, après avoir pondu un texte sur Mimi, j'ai choisi un personnage encore plus obscur ^^  
**

 **J'ai nommé: le Chevalier de Catogan ! Vous savez, le grand malade que nous rencontrons dans le tome 3 :D**

 **Disclaimer: Tout à JKR et merci à ** Baderoh **et** Yunoki **d'avoir organisé ce super Challenge !**

 **Pour info, les mots bizarres sont médiévaux et il se peut que certains soient mal conjugués... ;D**

* * *

 **La quête du chevalier.**

Les vacances d'été étaient un moment redouté par tous les résidents permanents de Poudlard. Dès que les élèves passaient les portes du château pour s'engouffrer dans les calèches qui les amèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et par extension chez eux, le même manège se répétait. Depuis près de deux cent ans, moment où Poudlard avait eu la malchance de devenir l'heureux propriétaire d'une toile particulière, on pouvait voir celui qui avait donné son nom au tableau visiter les autres cadres du bâtiment. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Vous savez, quand quelqu'un passe vous voir pour prendre des nouvelles et partager un moment avec vous. Ici, rien de tout cela. Car non, quand le Chevalier de Catogan venait, c'était pour un duel, pour prendre de force le portrait ou le paysage qu'il convoitait. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? Chacun des tableaux y allait de sa petite théorie mais aucun ne s'était approché de la vérité.

Ce qui était une honte car ils avaient eu deux siècles pour résoudre cette absurde énigme : le sieur avait tout simplement honte du gras poney qui partageait sa toile, quand bien même l'équidé lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était encore de ce monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce jour de juillet, le seigneur le plus connu et reconnu des chevaliers de la table ronde – selon lui – avait décidé de voir ce que le septième étage lui proposait. Le Seigneur Catogan changeait d'endroit tous les ans. L'été d'avant, il avait arpenté les escaliers nord ; deux ans plus tôt, les cachots et ainsi de suite. A moins que ce ne soit « et ainsi d'avant » ? Somme toute, en cette année deux mille deux, il avait jeté son dévolu sur le dernier niveau du château, si l'on ne comptait pas les tours. Il n'avait pas exploré l'endroit depuis près d'une décennie. En fait, il n'avait plus osé s'en approcher après la débâcle de quatre-vingt-quatorze – bien qu'il aurait plutôt tendance à dire qu'il « avait décidé de prospecter d'autres endroits ».

Ainsi, la première toile qu'il inspecta fut une forêt enchanteresse qui lui plut aussitôt. Le soleil traversait joliment les frondaisons et sa lumière baignait le sol qu'il foulait. Assurément, l'artiste qui était à l'origine du paysage avait un don certain pour l'art. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons sur son visage et le vent qui soufflait et faisait bruisser les feuilles au-dessus de lui. Oui, cet endroit était tout à fait charmant et il se voyait déjà y vivre. Nul doute que les damoiselles apprécieraient tant le lieu qu'elles le laisseraient les trousser sans vergogner ! Cependant, les centaures, qui en étaient les principaux protagonistes, étaient d'un tout autre avis. Par conséquent, étant le grand seigneur qu'il était, le « preux » chevalier décida de leur laisser l'usufruit de leur demeure.

En vérité, il s'enfuit comme un gueux, le claquement de son armure lui rappelant sa couardise.

Le tableau dans lequel il arriva ensuite manqua de l'envoyer en Avalon. Catogan ignorait comment il avait pu atterrir dans une telle situation mais une chose était sûre, se retrouver au beau milieu d'un océan, alors que celui-ci était déchaîné, et vêtu comme il l'était de son armure, était bien pire que le jour où il avait été avalé par la vouivre de Wye. Il oublia totalement qu'il était fait de peinture et tomberait dans une autre toile si jamais il coulait. De ce fait, et puisqu'il était un chevalier reconnu – suffisamment pour qu'il ait droit, entre autre, à un portrait – il lutta avec acharnement et s'agrippa à la seule barque qui survivait sur les flots destructeurs. Seuls son courage et sa grande dextérité lui permirent de se sortir de ce fort mauvais pas.

Pour dire vrai, une vague plus violente que les autres l'éjecta sans ménagement du tableau et l'envoya tête la première dans le tas de fumier qu'un vieux sorcier, peint une centaine d'années plus tôt, arrangeait avec sa fourche. Il va sans dire que le boursemolle – pardon gent seigneur – ne fut pas impressionné et jugea l'endroit digne de la menuaille. Cette dernière mésaventure freina quelque peu l'enthousiasme du chevalier pour sa toute nouvelle entreprise estivale. Il ne tergiversa que fort peu de temps avant de s'octroyer une pause dans la reproduction d'une salle d'eau située non loin de sa future destination : un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais visité en deux cent ans.

Étonnement, il n'avait jamais cherché à inspecter les différentes tapisseries du château. Peut-être parce que ces dernières étaient faites de fils et non d'huile, ou de toute autre essence contenant des pigments. N'ayant jamais exploré de draperie et aucun tableau ne se trouvant en face de celle-ci, le bon seigneur ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le fier chevalier s'assura que son armure brillait comme mille soleils et s'avança, le pas conquérant. On aurait pu jurer qu'il s'en allait à la mortaille, mais ses desseins étaient tout autre… Il rêvait de ripailler, de francherepue, de remplir son gosier de vinasse gouleyante! Peut-être qu'un somptueux festin l'attendait, que des jouvencelles s'y trouvaient et qu'elles se pâmeraient en le voyant… Il y avait une éternité qu'il avait aperçu les charmements des damoiselles ! Alors que sa main passait sans encombre le bord de la toile qu'il occupait – un quatuor de vieux sorciers en kilts qui jouaient un air folklorique écossais – il décida de lisser sa moustache, au cas où une dame – ou mieux, une ribambelle de donzelles – l'accueillerait.

Imaginez donc sa surprise – et sa déception – lorsqu'il se trouva face à des trolls, qui plus est vêtus de choses roses, giguedouillant sous la houlette d'un sorcier. Ce dernier ne se rendait-il pas compte que l'action était vaine ? Espérait-il réellement apprendre à danser à ces êtres dépourvus de toute grâce ? Par quel concours de circonstances s'était-il retrouvé à faire cela ? Avait-il eu l'idée ou l'avait-on forcé ?

Alors que le brave champion s'apprêtait à valeureusement prendre la poudre d'escampette, le sorcier l'interpella :

\- Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Un spectateur ! Il y a fort longtemps que j'attends que l'on vienne s'enquérir de l'excellence de ma théorie, s'exclama l'homme avec délice.

Le chevalier demeura interdit un court instant – ballot serait même le terme le plus juste – avant de retrouver sa voix.

\- Une théorie ?

\- Bien évidemment ! déclara le sorcier avec assurance. Les trolls ne sont pas seulement des montagnes de muscles qui déambulent sans autre raison que de tout détruire sur leur passage. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils ont suffisamment d'entendement pour exécuter des ordres simples et même plus.

\- Et pour appuyer cela, vous les faites danser ?

L'homme était-il fou ?

\- Danser requiert beaucoup d'habileté, ainsi que de la coordination. Je suis certain qu'ils maîtriseront cet art sous peu. Et alors, le Ministère verra que j'avais raison et qu'ils peuvent être utiles en temps de guerre !

S'il n'avait pas ponctué son explication par un rire soudain et un tantinet excessif, le seigneur Catogan aurait pu le croire et trouver l'explication logique. Néanmoins, le son n'était guère engageant et sonnait davantage comme le présage d'événements plus funestes. L'éclat morbide de ce regard qui ne cessait de le fixer lui fit avaler sa salive avec tant de précipitation que la sécheresse de sa gorge manqua de lui faire subir une mauvaise route. Le lacrimable coquebert trouilla quand il vit l'homme ôter sa robe de sorcier pervenche pour révéler l'accoutrement qui était resté jusque-là invisible. Il n'avait ni braies ni cotte sur lui ! Non ! Il avait passé la même étrange frusque que celle que les trolls portaient ! Quand le sorcier se mit à danser avec entrain – enchaînant ce que nous savons être des entrechats mais qu'il prit pour de simples bonds – il va sans dire que notre seigneur querrit la sortie sans respit et fila derechef ; non sans s'être répété plusieurs fois qu'il souhaitait simplement trouver un tableau à son goût.

Suite à sa malaventure, Catogan n'eut plus le même entrain quant à sa campagne. Aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention aux toiles qu'il traversait. Ce qui était fort dommage puisque son vœu avait été entendu et aussitôt exaucé par l'endroit le plus enchanteur et enchanté de Poudlard. Aussi, le seigneur ne vit pas les nymphes dévêtues qui se baignaient dans un lac scintillant. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le somptueux castel creusé à flanc de montagne et les jouvencelles qui mandaient sa venue. Pas plus qu'il n'avisa les ripailles qui s'entassaient sur une large table de bois ou l'hydromel qui coulait à flot dans le tableau suivant. Il était tellement occupé à se flageller mentalement et à maudire la destinée qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, qu'il poussa sans ménagement une blonde qui se tenait sur un coquillage géant, sans même s'apercevoir que cette dernière était nue et fort bien faite.

La déesse – car oui, elle était la représentation de l'Amour – outrée du comportement de rustre, somma la salle dans laquelle elle résidait de chasser le manant qui n'avait su lui rendre hommage. Le mufle fut envoyé sans ménagement dans le paysage le plus proche et effectua un vol plané plein de grâce qui le mena dans la seule mare de boue qui avait été peinte. Sonné, mais néanmoins sorti de sa torpeur dépressive, le chevalier du Catogan se dit qu'après tant de malchance, la déesse Dôn prendrait pitié et l'aiderait à faire de sa quête une réussite.

Bien évidemment, il n'en fut rien.

Les autres tableaux étaient soit des portraits sans arrière-plan, soit des paysages mornes ou chaotiques : il ne rencontra pas d'autre mer houleuse mais il eut quelques encombres dans la reproduction d'une tempête de neige du grand hiver de mille sept-cent quatre-vingt-quatre. Les flocons étaient loin d'y voleter élégamment. Le vent était levé et soufflait si fort que ce qui aurait dû être aussi doux et léger qu'une plume s'était changé en une arme d'une violence inouïe. Comme s'ils étaient mus d'une volonté propre, ils s'attaquaient à tout ce qui était sur leur passage. A commencer par notre sieur. Celui-ci, fort heureusement, était vêtu de son armure, et son heaume était là pour le protéger de tout assaut. Il eut néanmoins la plus grande difficulté à se mouvoir dans tant de neige et sortit, épuisé, de la toile pour se retrouver face à face avec celle qui se considérait comme la cantatrice attitrée des Gryffondor.

« Peste soit ! » songea aussitôt Catogan.

Ce qui était compréhensible. Dame Rosalind était une femme tout à fait charmante par matin. Mais dès que les vêpres sonnaient, son amie, Violette la paillarde, amenait son poids en vinasse, et les deux femmes se dévergoignaient et devenaient de véritables ribaudes. Bien que ce soit quelque chose d'habituel pour la gueuse que Violette était.

\- Mordiable ! jura le chevalier en découvrant que le soleil s'était couché.

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! piailla joyeusement celle que tous nommaient la Grosse Dame.

\- Saperlipopette ! maugréa la dernière présente.

Il était de notoriété publique – parmi les portraits du moins – que notre sieur et Violette ne se supportaient pas. Cette dernière était une contemporaine du bon seigneur et surtout la plus jeune sœur de sa seconde épouse. Elle était aussi celle qui avait mis fin à leurs épousailles en prenant en flagrant délit Catogan, les braies aux chevilles, s'acoquinant avec une souillon… Depuis, les deux faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Leur première rencontre sous forme picturale est elle-même une fable qui mériterait d'être chantée dans un banquet.

Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes !

Bien entendu, cette chère Rosalind, occupée comme elle était à boire son poids en vin d'elfe, était bien trop grisée pour se rendre compte de l'inimité qu'entretenaient ses deux compagnons. Les aigus de sa jactance était tels que la diva aurait pu briser du cristal grâce à sa seule parole. Notre noble paladin, lui, avait eu suffisamment de sagacité pour se saisir de la cire d'une chandelle qui brûlait juste à côté de lui pour se boucher les oreilles. Ainsi, tandis que la « prima donna » entretenait ses invités des dernières nouvelles dont regorgeait Poudlard – « Vous a-t-on dit que la blèche Myrtle a surpris Peeves dans ses toilettes ? », on pouvait voir ces derniers se donner des regards de basilic. Leur duel optique ne prit fin que lorsque Dame Rosalind proposa de leur chanter un petit quelque chose de sa composition : Catogan n'entendant rien acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Nul ne sait ce qui se dit, mais le fait est que Violette, excédée par son ancien « beau »-frère se saisit d'une bougie et la plaça au séant de ce dernier, acclamant son amie en attendant que la flamme remplisse son office et chauffe à blanc l'armure du pleutre.

La clameur – que dis-je, le vagissement ! – qui sorti de la bouche du chevalier fut telle que Minerva McGonagall, qui passait par là, se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait pu être le témoin d'une telle scène. Il va sans dire qu'elle rejoignit au plus vite son vieil ami et confident, Filius Flitwick pour lui conter l'esclandre.

Catogan, quant à lui, abandonna les deux amies sans même présenter ses respects et parcourut vingt-et-une toiles avant de pouvoir se jeter dans un lac ! Le pauvre homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son armure lui avait joué ce mauvais tour – un dragon avait-il eu l'idée de cheminer d'un tableau à l'autre ? – décida de rentrer chez lui. Éreinté après tant de déconvenues, il se traîna jusqu'au paysage qui l'avait fait renaître. Le poney gris – gros comme une barrique, il est vrai – trotta joyeusement jusqu'à son maître, hennit affectueusement en constatant son retour et se coucha à côté de celui qui lui avait donné accès à la postérité. Le chevalier se débarrassa de son enveloppe d'acier, se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verdoyante et posa sa tête contre le flanc de l'animal. Ainsi installé, il repensa à sa quête.

Voilà deux cent ans qu'il parcourait tous les cadres de Poudlard. Deux cent ans qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un nouveau paysage où poser ses armes. Deux cents ans qu'il subissait les humeurs farfelues de peintres sorciers en tous genres… Peut-être devait-il accepter son sort ? A quoi bon vaquer autour de Poudlard chaque été, alors que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait sous son nez ! Le chevalier ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une réponse.

Puis le poney péta et l'odeur fut telle que le sire se souvint de la véritable raison de sa démarche.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'avoue être totalement fan de ma chute ;D**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
